Charles Lauder
Charles Lauder gained his first directing experience of Coronation Street with a single episode Episode 3414, transmitted on 22nd July 1992. His credentials proven he returned three weeks later as a regular director and tallied up a further forty-two episodes between August 1992 and April 1994 (three of them co-directed with Brian Mills and Howard Baker and further three with Mervyn Cumming). He returned for a final twenty-five episodes between August 2003 and December 2005 making 68 episodes in total. He also directed London Bridge, Pork Pie and Reasonably Scary Monsters. As well as his directing work, Lauder is a board member of PANDA (Performing Arts Network and Development Agency) and a founder of Talawa Consulting, a company that specialises in diversity and equality matters. He is also chairman of Contact Theatre, vice-chairman of Culture Northwest, member of the Greater Manchester Courts Board and Race for Health Thinking Partner with Lambeth, Luton and Wolverhampton Primary Care Trusts. Episodes directed by Charles Lauder 1990s 1992 (13 episodes) *Episode 3414 (22nd July 1992) *Episode 3424 (14th August 1992) *Episode 3425 (17th August 1992) *Episode 3426 (19th August 1992) *Episode 3436 (11th September 1992) *Episode 3437 (14th September 1992) *Episode 3438 (16th September 1992) *Episode 3448 (9th October 1992) *Episode 3449 (12th October 1992) *Episode 3450 (14th October 1992) *Episode 3473 (7th December 1992) *Episode 3474 (9th December 1992) *Episode 3475 (11th December 1992) 1993 (24 episodes) *Episode 3485 (4th January 1993) *Episode 3486 (6th January 1993) *Episode 3487 (8th January 1993) *Episode 3497 (1st February 1993) *Episode 3498 (3rd February 1993) *Episode 3499 (5th February 1993) *Episode 3509 (1st March 1993) (Co-directed with Brian Mills and Howard Baker) *Episode 3510 (3rd March 1993) (Co-directed with Brian Mills and Howard Baker) *Episode 3511 (5th March 1993) (Co-directed with Brian Mills and Howard Baker) *Episode 3557 (21st June 1993) *Episode 3558 (23rd June 1993) *Episode 3559 (25th June 1993) *Episode 3572 (26th July 1993) *Episode 3573 (28th July 1993) *Episode 3574 (30th July 1993) *Episode 3584 (23rd August 1993) (Co-directed with Mervyn Cumming) *Episode 3585 (25th August 1993) (Co-directed with Mervyn Cumming) *Episode 3586 (27th August 1993) (Co-directed with Mervyn Cumming) *Episode 3596 (20th September 1993) *Episode 3597 (22nd September 1993) *Episode 3598 (24th September 1993) *Episode 3608 (18th October 1993) *Episode 3609 (20th October 1993) *Episode 3610 (22nd October 1993) 1994 (6 episodes) *Episode 3671 (14th March 1994) *Episode 3672 (16th March 1994) *Episode 3673 (18th March 1994) *Episode 3683 (11th April 1994) *Episode 3684 (13th April 1994) *Episode 3685 (15th April 1994) 2000s 2003 (10 episodes) *Episode 5567 (25th August 2003) *Episode 5568 (25th August 2003) *Episode 5569 (27th August 2003) *Episode 5570 (29th August 2003) *Episode 5571 (31st August 2003) *Episode 5652 (22nd December 2003) *Episode 5653 (24th December 2003) *Episode 5654 (25th December 2003) *Episode 5655 (26th December 2003) *Episode 5656 (28th December 2003) 2004 (5 episodes) *Episode 5864 (10th October 2004) *Episode 5865 (11th October 2004) *Episode 5866 (11th October 2004) *Episode 5867 (13th October 2004) *Episode 5868 (15th October 2004) 2005 (10 episodes) *Episode 6053 (20th June 2005) *Episode 6054 (20th June 2005) *Episode 6055 (22nd June 2005) *Episode 6056 (24th June 2005) *Episode 6057 (26th June 2005) *Episode 6177 (5th December 2005) *Episode 6178 (5th December 2005) *Episode 6179 (7th December 2005) *Episode 6180 (9th December 2005) *Episode 6181 (11th December 2005) Lauder, Charles